


sweat tasting of salt in the moonlight

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Steve tries to teach Sam how to surf and it doesn't end up well. (Bucky and Natasha laugh from the shade.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweat tasting of salt in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an elaborately long AU where Steve, Bucky, and Natasha are former con artists/art thieves and Sam is the FBI agent who was assigned to catch them and turns them "straight." 
> 
> In this one, Steve and Bucky and Natasha have taken Sam to a little island out of the USA (which they own by not-so-legal means but it's out of Sam's jurisdiction) to try to keep winning him over.

Sam falls in the water for the twelfth time, approximately, and groans. “Why do I have to do this again?” he asks, voice petulant. Steve splashes him.

“We’re on an island! You have to learn how to surf,” he says. His skin has gone golden in the sun, littered with freckles all along his shoulders and the bridge of his nose. Sam watches as a drop of water slides from his hair down his cheek and rests into his collarbone. He kind of wants to lick it.

“Try again,” Steve says, sitting on his board and paddling lazily. Sam pouts. 

“No,” he says.

“ _Sam_ ,” he whines. Sam glances over his shoulder, seeing Bucky and Natasha lazing about like cats in the sand. They’re both under an umbrella, pale saps that they are. Steve follows his gaze.

“They both know how to,” he says pointedly. 

“And all three of you are con artists, too,” he huffs.

“Used to be,” Steve says, flicking water at him again. “C’mon, Mr. Big Bad FBI Agent.”

“I thought this was supposed to be my gift to get me back on your good sides.”

“You forgave us the second you let us back into your bed,” Steve says and Sam scowls, finally climbing back onto the surf board.

“I hate you.” 

Steve just grins, waiting for the next wave. It’s not a surprise to Sam when he falls again, but when he comes back up for air, he can hear all of them laughing.

“Fuck all of you,” he grumbles, flipping them off. Steve tugs his arms around his waist and pulls him up onto his board, paddling them back to shore.

All three of them make it up to him that night in the soft satin sheets of their huge bed, the sea breeze blowing in. Sam watches them as they sleep, Natasha’s soft, pale skin luminous in the moonlight, Bucky’s relaxed face, his nose still peeling and red from sunburn, and Steve, curled up in a way to make himself smaller, just like always. Bucky slits his eyes open and yawns, tugging him on top of him.

“G’t’sleep,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to his neck. Sam settles against him and does.


End file.
